A Gap in Nazarick
by MangaFreak3
Summary: The Gap Youkai was bored and decided to play one of the hottest game on the current market. Say hello to Master Gap, a thousands eyed Youkai and also one of the Supreme Being of Nazarick. In which one Yukari Yakumo is the reason for their sudden appearance in the New World. Slight OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** And the plot bunny strikes again. I was just reading Overlord the other day and thought: What if the whole reason why Nazarick was transported to the New World was because of Yukari!?

Do notes that I haven't caught up with Overlord yet. So if any facts are incorrect, I apologize.

This is just a plot bunny. I don't know where I would take this story yet, but leave a like or review! Reviews are much loved.

 ****EDITED: 06/07/2018.**

 **AN:** Wow, this kind of response was beyond my imagination. Thanks for reading! This chapter was edit after rereading. Like one of the reviewers said, Sebas was too OOC, so I have rewritten the last part of the story to make it flows better.

 **Disclaimer: Overlord and Touhou Projects belongs to their respective owners. I do not own anything!**

 **Chapter 1**

\- o – o – o – o – o -

You know how the saying goes. "With great power comes no responsibility."

That saying has never been more true with one Yakumo Yukari, the great Youkai of Gensokyo. As an elder Youkai who manipulates Boundary, almost nothing in this world could match her power should she decided to end the world. But she wouldn't do that.

Why? Because she's lazy.

Always skirting around the human world in search of something interesting to do, the elder Youkai enjoys exploring the way technology has evolved. She ain't got no time for something as trivial as ending the world.

No. As it stands, one particular object has been her latest obsession, The Neural Nano-Interface. It was just a whims at first, when she discovered the device during one of her outing. Leaving her familiar behind to maintain the border's security, the elder Youkai had spotted an advertisement for a particularly famous DMMO-RPG game, YGGDRASIL.

Curious, she had decided to give it a try then and had become addicted to it ever since.

It has been so interesting to customize the "Youkai" race in the game. Thus, one Master Gap was born, taken from Mastermind and Gap—her power. For surely, it couldn't have been inspired by Master Spark. Absolutely not, of course. Yukari was not that kind of person.

She purposely picked a race that is as grotesque and as similar to her Gap power as possible, going as far to aiming for one of those obscure race that would allow her to blend in completely with the shadow like a gelatinous slime with a million eyes covering over its body. After all, as a Youkai, she exists to instill fear in humanity. That's just the way how Youkai can survive.

Imagine her disappointment when instead of being feared, she was PK-ed a lot more and treated with discrimination. Being someone with a couple of millenniums up her sleeves, she of course, didn't pay those situations much mind. Although, her mischief and sinister side did get out of hand some what. Choosing to specialize in Dark Magic and Mind Magic, her character was skewed, in more than one sense.

It was fun, adventuring the world of YGGDRASIL under a set of rules that she couldn't change—at least not with her Avatar. If she really wanted to, she supposed, she could pull a few strings here and there to manipulate the development process. However, there would be no fun in that. Achieving things through a limited amount of power was a challenge that she gladly partake.

During her journey, she met a group of human that caught her interest. They were known as Nine's Own Goal. Of course, with Master Gap addition, Nine's Own Goal was a misnomer.

As time passed, the guild Ainz Ooal Gown was born and Master Gap became one of the core member of the guild. It wasn't difficult for Yukari to lie about her identity to the group. Making up lies as being someone who was in charge of security, it was easy to delude the rests into thinking her as a working member of society. Of course, not much is known about her and when email address was exchanged, Yukari had prepared one in anticipation of the event.

For a Mastermind like Yukari, predicting something was a piece of cake. Granted, she was inactive for a few time when Incidents happened that required her attention. Imagine her surprise when her email, which was surprising clear of spam, notified her of one new message. Aside from her Guild mates, none of the other knew of this email existence.

It was through Momonga that she knew of YGGDRASIL eminent closure. When Momonga asked her to visit Ainz Ooal Gown one last time, how could she refuse when the place had given her so much entertainment? Ranging from the bickering between the siblings to the rivalry between the two power house of the Guild, it was truly amusing.

Looking back, she supposed, she could consider Momonga as her friend, though she wouldn't admit that aloud to the people of Gensokyo! As friends, they should help out one another when they could right? So when Momonga had expressed great depression to the game ending, Yukari did something.

Well, to say that she did it for a friend would be too generous of her. After all, she is totally not doing this for her amusement, of course. No, that would be an unlikely scenario, of course. Surely, it was not because she was bored. Absolutely not. She did this for Momonga, her friend.

Calling the power deep within her, she manipulated the border of Virtual Reality and Reality, transporting the whole tomb of Nazarick, along with her friend, Momonga to the New World. By extension, all that was data programming is now real and breathing, including the denizens of Nazarick.

And thus, Nazarick has become a reality in the New World.

 _Or was it, that the New World has become reality!?_

No one really understood how exactly that worked, and Yukari was less than inclined to answer those questions about her power. That is, if anyone would be aware of that in the first place. What to say that she hadn't simply found a world similar to this one and dumped them in?

Because she had needed her actual self to do the work, her Avatar had naturally disappeared when the transferred occur.

"Ara, oops. Hopefully, Momonga wouldn't be too shock." She shrugged when she accidentally disconnected herself from the machine. Putting down the device, she called for her familiar.

When Ran appeared, she was quiet confused upon seeing Yukari's attire. Dressing in her standard dress with a mix of eastern influence in it, the Elder Youkai carried her trusty parasol with her. To her, the Yukari-sama of the usual would have been dressed in sleep wear as she lazed about in her bed sheet. So it was with great surprise that the Gap Youkai was actually dressed as if she would be heading out. Last Ran heard, there hadn't been any Incidence recently. So the sight of her master in such state of dress was confusing.

"Yukari-sama." Regardless, she greeted her Mistress with a short bow.

"I'll be gone for sometime. Notify me when something needs my attention occurs." Yukari instructed, receiving a nod from the fox familiar.

"Bye, bye now, Ran~!" Smiling foxily, Yukari said in a sing-song voice as she pulled open a gap and stepped into it.

\- o – o – o – o – o -

Per Lord Momonga's order, Sebas Tian and one of the Pleiades were instructed to scout the nearby surrounding. After reporting to Lord Momonga, their next steps would be to return to the Arena on the 6th level. Just as they were near the entrance to the Tomb, something caught their eyes, halting them in their sprints.

It was as if something had sliced itself across the air, living behind a thin line that gradually split into a gap, where the two end corner of the gap was held tight by two red ribbons.

Approaching the gap with concern, Sebas Tian warily observed it and felt a chill when countless eyes stared back at him. His companions too, was not unaffected by the monstrosity in front of their eyes. As a member of Nazarick, nothing of this caliber should really have fazed them, yet there was something sinister about those eyes that couldn't help but felt oppressive.

Just as they were debating if they should attack the gap monster, a young woman with blond long hair stepped out of the gap nonchalantly. Her parasol and white dress stood in contrast to the darkness of the abyssal gap.

"Ara, if it isn't Sebas Tian-kun and Narberal-chan. Why are you outside?" She asked nonchalantly, immediately putting both of the subjects on guard.

"Stranger, what business do you have here?" Sebas carefully asked, putting aside his own confusion as to how this woman knew his name aside. Currently, it was to his best interest to discern if this woman was friend or foe.

"Why, I was about to step into it, of course." She answered mysteriously, not giving him much to work with.

"Step away from the entrance this instance, you low life scum!" His companion, however, was less than courteous, choosing to express her great disdain at this human for dare stepping foot into the Tomb of Nazarick.

Putting a hand up, Sebas signaled for Narberal to quiet down. "And what do you intend to do once you are in?" He continued his line of questioning. Fishing for information.

Although Lord Momonga had ordered him to be civilized with any intelligent being, his instinct told him that this woman was dangerous. Not to mention, she knew who they were, which simply add more suspicion to her already shady entrance.

Clicking her tongue in a scolding manner, she instead, turned to Narberal. "My, my. That's rude you know, calling someone a low life scum on their first meeting." She chided.

"Sebas-sama, permission to exterminate the pest."

Ignoring his fuming companion, Sebas fixed on an emotionless mask. "Regardless, I cannot allow you to pass." He warned. While he wasn't that keen on killing human, he could not let this woman leave. Usually, he would have offered to let the human turn back. However, as someone dangerous, the possibility that she might come back with equally powerful comrades to raid Nazarick was too high. Eliminating the threat first before it could spread was the best course of action.

Even though Momonga had instructed him to bring back any sentience being, this woman was far too dangerous to be brought back the way she was. If anything, he would need to incapacitated her somehow before bringing this threat back for Lord Momonga's verdict.

Getting into a battle stance, the old butler merely said. "Narberal, exterminate the threat."

That was all the maid need to spring into action. Narberal immediately cast **[Dragon Lightning]** at the strange woman, who merely frowned at the incoming attack.

"Ara, ara. Now that's just insulting, to use a 5th tier spell on me." The blond chastised and withdrew something from the hem of her dress. With Sebas Tian sharp eyes, he was about to discern it to be a fan.

With a swing, a gap opened up and the spell was swallowed completely by the abyss. Seeing that her spell was countered so easily, Narberal upped her magic and cast **[Chain Dragon Lightning** **].** She was never given the opportunity to do so when a gap opened up above her head and her earlier **[Dragon Lightning]** came out of it.

Reacting quickly, Sebas Tian was able carried Narberal away from harm. Otherwise, she would have been hit by her own spell. Of course, not that Narberal wouldn't be able to resist it. Even so, taking unnecessary damage was not preferred when facing against this foe.

"My, my. Good job dodging my move, Sebas-kun. How about this one now?" She smirked behind her fan and a purple Eye appeared from a gap. **[Eye of Change].**

It looked harmless at first, but Sebas Tian knew better than to underestimate their opponent. However, the more he gazed at the eyes, the more familiar he felt. It was as if he had seen those eyes somewhere before, on a particular Supreme Being's body. Shaking his head, he focused back onto the fight at hand. Being distracted against this opponent would be a terrible idea.

"What's the matter, Sebas-kun? Aren't going to attack me?"

"Shut your mouth, you low life scum! How dare you address Sebas-sama that way!?" Narberal snarled/

"Narberal, support me." Sebas commanded.

"Yes, Sebas-sama!" The maid acknowledged the command the flew into the sky just as Sebas rushed forward, intending to close the gap.

 **[Iron Skin]** He briefly activated his defensive skill. Since he didn't know the power of this woman, going in blind would be unwise. **[Natural Steel Weapon]**. Buffing his offensive power too would be wise. The skill coated his hands with his Ki, boosting their penetrative power even further. His intention was to deal one powerful attack that would end his opponent immediately. He would not allow his opponent to leave this place alive.

Up in the sky, Narberal gathered the necessary Mana to perform **[Chain Dragon Lightning]**. As the crackling electricity gathered into the space next to her palms, Sebas was already before the woman. While Narberal was not sure why Sebas-sama would need her to support him—since after all, he was much more powerful than she was—she would not fail. The enemy shall not escape.

"Good. You are coming at me with the intention to kill." The woman smiled, which slightly threw both of them off guard a little. After all, the tone that she had used had been too lax, as if she didn't see them as threats.

Frowning, Sebas continued his attack, throwing a punch directly at her skull. If all went well, her head would have exploded from the impact. As it stands, the woman abruptly disappeared into a gap similar to the one she stepped out of; just in time for the **[Chain Dragon Lightning]** to strike the spot where she was standing at, effectively dodging both the servants attack.

"Sebas-sama!" Narberal asked, concerned when it looked like her spell had hit the butler.

Out of no where, the lonely eyes seemed to multiply exponentially. One eye become two, then four, then eight. One eyes become two, then four, then eight. Very quickly, there was about at least ten pairs of eyes staring at the servants duo.

"Where do you think you are looking at, child?" The intruder voice resounded from behind her.

The next thing Narberal knew, she was knocked down from the sky by a thrust of a parasol. Just when she thought it would end there, all the eyes suddenly turned and looked at her eerily. One by one, each of them fired a bolt of energy at the falling maid. Everything happened too fast for her to dodge. With an explosion, the maid fell toward the ground, only to be caught by Sebas, who immediately healed her with his Ki.

Meanwhile, high above the sky, the opponent watched on with a calm gaze as she twirled her parasol. The many eyes surround the area turned to bear down at Sebas like an Empress to her subjects, commanding and oppressing; asking him to yield and submit.

Then, something in his mind clicked. The conclusion he had arrived at was implausible if anything, but the scene in front of his eyes could offer no other explanation. It was the same feeling he felt when he gazed upon one of the Supreme Being's face. The feeling of being scrutinized by the countless eyes that stared back at him.

Fully healing Narberal, Sebas made no further move to indicate he was hostile of her.

"Sebas-sama?" Narberal was confused and also partly upset. She couldn't believe she was done in by a human of all things and Sebas-sama had to waste his precious time healing her.

Ignoring her, Sebas merely set the maid down and turned his attention back to the one flying high above the ground. From his angle, he suddenly had an epiphany. There could only be one explanation as to why the woman aimed for Narberal. It was not because she was an easier target. Rather, it was because Narberal was looking down from above due to her flying above them. He concluded.

When Narberal was about to charge up another spell, he commanded. "Stand down, Narberal."

"B-But Sebas-sama!" Her words died in her throat at she felt the stare of the eyes shifted to her.

"Do you understand now, Narberal Gamma?" Sebas said, using her full name, as if to hammer into her the crime they have just committed against the flying woman.

"N-No way..." She weakly said, as if she couldn't believe what was happening in front of her."

 _[Sebas, what is the current situation. Why have you not returned to Nazarick?]_ Lord Momonga's voice sounded in his head, indicating the use of **[Message]**.

"My apology, Momonga-sama, but I think I may have found Master Gap-sama. Under circumstances, we may incurred her wrath."

 _[What!?]_

\- o – o – o – o – o -

To be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

****AN:**** **Thanks for all the favorites, follows, and reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter like you did the first.** **** **I have edited chapter 1 to make to fix some of the issue with characterization. Check it out when you have a chance!**

 **As one of my reviewers pointed out, Touhou and Overlord has some really good synergy for a potentially good fiction! Hopefully, I don't botch this up too bad.** **As for this chapter, I may go back and revised a few part after I mull it over for a few days.** **It was hard to get the characterization right.**

 **As for Romance, I'm sorry to say that I don't think I'll be pairing Yukari with anyone,** **at least not yet and** ** _maybe_** **later—no promise** **. It just doesn't seem right for her to have a love interest when she was already so old.**

 **Without further ado,** **enjoy** **reading!** **This chapter is unbeta-d.**

 **Disclaimer: Overlord and Touhou Projects belongs to their respective owners. I do not own anything!**

 **Chapter 2**

\- o – o – o – o – o

It was extremely disconcerting when Sebas suddenly cut off the connection like that. Especially after dropping the such a revelation to him. Fortunately, being an Undead had given him the perk of controlling his emotion. Otherwise, he would have looked so dumbfounded in front of his adoring Guardians, who have just proclaimed their unwavering loyalty to him.

Surely, it was most fortunate that a skeleton couldn't show any emotion. That would have broke his Ruler image pretty quickly.

Momonga and Master Gap was somewhat close, in his opinion. Among the 42 guild members of Ainz Ooal Gown, Master Gap was one of the only four female members of the Guild. It spoke volume of their Guild's female members when almost all of them had picked the most grotesque looking out of all the races there was.

Out of the members, only Master Gap had chosen to stay with him till the end. Even when Herohero left, in their ever so brief last gathering, she had stayed with him till the very end. Although she hadn't spoken much, choosing to just let him rant about the state of the now lonely Guild, he was grateful for her present. Of the rare moment that he did converse with her—at least seriously, when she wasn't just fooling around—he had a feeling he was speaking to an elder, with the way her words often carried unspoken wisdom. Still, objectively, he saw her more of a close friend who had helped him manage the Guild dynamics back when the Guild was in its Glory Days. Without her guidance, he was sure the Guild would have long fallen; despite what his other friend had said about this managing capability.

One thing he loved the best about her was that she was not quick to judge. So when he changed Albedo's setting to "She's in love with Momonga" the female member didn't even bat an eye lashes at his moment of weakness. Although, he had slightly expected her to scold him. By not scolding him, now he felt even worse for changing his friend's legacy. Still, the end was fast approaching so he wouldn't have the time to change back anyway. Rather, along with his friends, the both of them settled to just gaze at the quiet throne room as the clock slowly ticked away.

"Ah… it's ending." He had brooded as the seconds quickly approached midnight. "I'll really miss this..." He couldn't help but sigh. "Thanks for staying with me."

She had merely chuckled and said not to mention it. He had shut his eyes then, as if to burn the image into his mind. He was not expecting to be greeted by sentience NPCs! He was even more frantic when he realized his friend was no longer with him!

He hadn't understood exactly what had happened, but one thing was clear, he was truly alone.

It had taken him a moment to gather his wit and assigned role accordingly to everyone. Now, here he stood, waiting for his guardian to finish swearing their loyalty to him as he waited for Sebas arrival. But something just didn't seem right. The butler had been gone for a while now and it was quiet sometime ago that he ordered him to return. Worried, he had decided to **[Message]** the butler to check up on him. Imagine his surprise when the butler had replied.

 _[My apology, Momonga-sama, but I think I may have found Master Gap-sama. Under circumstances, we may incurred her wrath.]_

"What!?"

And that was the end of the communication. Really, they couldn't really fault him for reacting this way. Just when he thought his last remaining friend was gone, the butler had given him hope. Although that last bit of his report was concerning. What did he mean when he said he had incurred her wrath!? Of all the time they had known each other, Master Gap had rarely been angered before. In fact, he could safely said that he hadn't seen her angry even once! To claim that Sebas and his aide had angered her, Momonga dreaded what would happen to the poor butler. He needed to act quick!

"Momonga-sama?" Albedo asked from her kneeling position when her lord looked to be absentminded.

Snapping out of his stupor, he said, carefully controlling his tone and pronunciation to give an impression of a composed ruler. "Sebas seemed to have encountered a slight complication." Even so, a bit of the graveness seeped through his tone.

The way he worded his phrasing implied something worrisome to the guardians. As one of the strongest fighter in the whole tomb, for Sebas Tian to have encountered some complication was worrying, indeed. Still, they had high hope that he would be dealt the with complication accordingly.

\- o – o – o – o – o -

Meanwhile, while Momonga was deciding what his next course of action would be, Sebas Tian and Narberal were both in boiling water—at least from their points of view.

Minutes by the minutes, the oppressive silent seemed to stress on. The feeling was nothing like Sebas's own **[Intimidation]** skill. In fact it was many time more dangerous than that. Instinctively, both of them fell to their knees in a submissive manner.

Heads bowed low, avoiding the commanding gazes that bore down from above.

"Thousands apology for raising arms against one of the Supreme Being of Nazarick, Master Gap-sama. Please punish us as you see fit." Carefully, Sebas said, loud enough for the floating woman to hear. It didn't take a genius to hear the slight awed, regret and fear in his voice.

Earlier, Yukari had only wanted to tease these two just a bit, she wasn't expecting things to become like this. Now that the Spell Card Rule was not in effect, it had been somewhat harder to suppress her natural Aura of an Elder Youkai. In her moment of playfulness, some of it had leaked into the surrounding when she had used her skills. The two reactions, however, completely blew her away. Now she felt bad for bullying the children—to her, all of Nazarick's denizens were like children, who were just born recently.

Dismissing the **[Eyes of Change]** with barely a thought, she gently floated downward until her feet touched softly against the grass.

"Raise your heads, children." She said softly but commanding, trying to sound as serene and calm as possible. "It was just a friendly spar after all." She attempted to brush off the impromptu fight.

"No, Master Gap-sama. For even daring to strike you, we deserve nothing less but death." Sebas vehemently denied, not looking up from his position.

"Nonsense, I was merely testing you to make sure Nazarick's defense was at its finest. After all, being the 'Guardian' of the tenth floor, you hadn't gotten much chance to exercise your skills right? It would be no good if you were to become rusty, right?" Yukari drawled.

With her wordings and logic, she was surprisingly persuasive. Not only did she alleviate Sebas's action—which could be view as traitorous by attacking her—she also made it sounded like it was for his own good that he attacked her. Truly, this was a Mastermind at work.

Under such logic, Sebas and Narberal were quickly swept by Yukari's words.

"N-no, Master Gap-sama. It would be most shameful should we become rusty due to inactivity. We thank you for giving us the opportunity to stay in shape for the sake of defending Nazarick." Sebas said and together with Narberal, they both bowed low.

"Good. Now then, I didn't hurt you too hard, right, Narberal-chan?" One moment Yukari was serious and calm, the next moment she was seen hugging Narberal in an endearing manner.

"N-No, Master Gap-sama." Although Master Gap was not her creator, Narberal could not believe that she was being held by one of the Supreme Being. It was almost too much for her as she basked in bliss under Mater Gap's embrace.

"Now that I think about it, why are both of you out here anyway?"

Receiving a short summary of Momonga's order from Sebas, Yukari nodded in understanding as she immediately saw what Momonga tried to do. It was always a good idea to gather information as soon as possible in an unknown world and that idea also applied to her. Even though she bought them here, she also knew almost next to nothing about this world.

Originally, aside from helping Momonga, she also had a side objective of scouting out a better place for Gensokyo. With the way technology had been progressing in the other world, sooner or later, the maintenance cost of the barrier would become too great for her and the Hakurei Miko to maintain. It would be akin to forcefully creating a brand new dimension and not just a pocket dimension from the human world. Since with technology, more and more human will began to reject the idea of Youkai and the supernatural, making it that much more to maintain the sub-dimension barrier.

Before that happened, she would need to find a more suitable place. If this place proved useful, she would propose the relocation in their next meeting at Gensokyo. After all, having the addition of Nazarick, this world was already experiencing a new change of chaos. Having another group of eccentric individuals from Gensokyo won't help much.

When it boiled down to it, Gensokyo was always her priority. It may be selfish of her to say this, but helping Momonga was just an excuse—well, somewhat. As a Mastermind, she was always aiming for the better of Gensokyo. Although this plan of her won't bare fruit yet. For now, she would just be content with looking after Nazarick like she would to Gensokyo. Considered this her trial run, if you will.

Back to the matter at hand, it sounded like Momonga was expecting them and she had unknowingly hindered them. They would need to wrap things up pretty quickly now. Sudden remembered an even more pressing matter at hand, she frowned.

Since she was the one that blurred the boundary between Reality and Virtual Reality, she knew that the rule of the game still applied to the structure. With her current self in her original body, she no longer had the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown, signifying her a member of the Guild and thus friendly to the tomb. If she was to enter as she would, it would no doubt showed her as an enemy and that would have been counter productive. It was part of the reason why she gap-ed directly in front of the entrance instead of the tomb interior in the first place. Her brief fight with the servants had derailed her somewhat.

But no matter, the boundary of Friend and Enemy was a simple matter to fix, especially to an inanimate object like the Tomb of Nazarick and herself. Right after she did that, Sebas and Narberal could feel something changed.

While before, they would always be on guard around her, even though it had been confirmed that she was Master Gap. Now, that on-edge feeling was gone, only to be replaced by the feeling of safe and contentment. Nazarick as a whole has accepted her as non-hostile.

"Oh right, you said Momonga was expecting you on the 6th level right? We shouldn't let him wait, then." Yukari said and before either of the servants could respond, a gap split open beneath their feet and they were flying through darkness.

The next thing they knew, they found themselves in the presence of the rest of the Guardians. In front of them, the Guildmaster of Ainz Ooal Gown stood in his glory.

"W-what?"

"Sebas?"

A series of confused remarks broke out between the Guardians while Momonga was once again dumbfounded by the turn of event.

"How did you get here?" Shalltear asked. Last she checked, neither Sebas and Narberal had the skill **[Gate]**. Therefore, teleporting directly into the Tomb was out of question.

Still disoriented from the events, neither of them were able to provide an answer. Fortunately, their questions were answered when the space next to Momonga split opened and out came a blonde woman.

"Wow, what an exciting gathering you have here, Momonga." Words left her mouth like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"That voice, Master Gap!?" Even with the Undead's racial trait, Momonga couldn't help but let some of the incredulous seeped through.

"Eh!?" The rest of the Guardian, Mare and Aura in particular, were much more vocal. Some of the more mature guardians widened their eyes. Even so, they couldn't help but dropped their jaw. No doubt, they were thinking how could such a human looking woman could be the gelatinous blob of a thousand eyes Monster.

"That's me, the one and only." She winked and the Arena was oddly silent as the inhabitants tried to process what she said.

Breaking the silent, Yukari merely chuckled and twirled her trusty parasol and said, "Missed me?"

And that was when all hell broke lose…

\- o – o – o – o – o -

To Be Continued…


End file.
